


R&R

by cassandrasfisher



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8757454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: Clint and Natasha takes some time to heal.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hanorganaas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/gifts).



“Clint, are you okay?” Natasha asked him.

  
She was worried about him. They had been in a fight a few hours ago and Clint got hurt, but not really that badly. They were able to get back to the quinjet before they sustain any more damage.

  
Clint laid on the bed in front of her. They were in their apartment. They had decided long ago to stay together. It just didn’t seem right to waste more space when they could just stay together.

  
For both of them, it made sense. In the time they were together they had to fall in love with one another.

  
“I’m fine. It’s just a few scratches. Nothing a few days of R&R can’t take off.” Clint said, as slowly sat up.

  
“Are you sure?” Natasha asked, as she down next to him. Natasha love Clint and was worry about him at the moment.

  
She leaned against him. They entwined their hands together.

  
“So do you want to watch something.?”

  
“Sure.What do you want to watch?”

  
“How about Titanic?”

  
Natasha’s eyebrow raised. Clint looked at her and gave her a small smile.

  
“Okay. Are you sure you want to watch Titanic? I thought you would want to watch Rurouni Kenshin.”

  
“Oh...you know about that?”

  
“Yes, I do know about it. You know you can’t hide anything from me.”

  
Natasha got up and went and got Rurouni Kenshin DVD. She got everything ready to make sure they could watch the show without any interruption.

  
They started to watch the show. Clint was glad to hear Natasha laugh. It had for a while been quietly since Natasha had laugh out loud. He laughed a few time as well. Clint had a smile on his face as they watched the show.

  
They fell asleep cuddling with one another watching the Rurouni Kenshin.

  
Natasha's eyes fluttered open, she wondered why she had woken up. Her hand felt warm, it was then she realized her hand was on Clint's skin. This meant Clint had a fever. He was asleep still.

  
Natasha got up and she went and got some aspirin. Then she got a cup of water. She places them on the nightstand. Natasha reached over and shook Clint softly.

  
"Huh?!?" Clint said as sleepily. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

  
Natasha handed him the aspirin. Clint through the pills into his mouth and swallowed them. Natasha handed him the glass of water Clint took the glass. He took a sip from the glass. He then put the glass down on the nightstand. Then he went back to sleep.

  
Natasha decided to get lunch ready for them to eat once Clint was awake.

  
It was a few hours before Clint woke up. Natasha felt his forehead to confirm his fever had broke, which it had.

  
“Feeling better? Natasha asked.

  
Clint just nodded his head in reply.

  
“I’ve made us lunch. Do you want to eat now or do you want to wait?”

  
“I think we should eat I don’t want the food to go cold.”

  
“Sounds like a plan to me.” Natasha said as she went to get the food for them. It didn’t take long for getting there food ready.

  
“Where do you want to eat?”

  
“Here is fine.” Clint told her.

  
Natasha brought the food over. She put the plate in front of him. Clint started to eat. Natasha also started to eat. They were both quiet as they ate. There was something different about the air around them. Natasha didn’t know what it could be.

  
After Clint swallowed a spoon full of food.

  
“This is really good.”

  
“Thank you. I am glad you like it.”

  
“I am glad you enjoy this meal. I’ll make these meal whenever we have time.”

  
“I would like that.” Clint told her.

  
Natasha gave him a smile.

  
They continued to eat both Clint and Natasha were quiet as they ate.

  
Once they finished eating Natasha cleaned up. Of course, Clint tried to get up to help, but Natasha pushed him back so he could get some more sleep. Clint fell back to sleep five minutes later. Natasha smiled as she continued to clean.

  
When she was done cleaning Natasha sat down and started to read a few book which she wanted to read when she became an agent. The thing was it was more like she hit the ground running as soon as she became an agent.

  
There was a knock on the door. She wasn’t expecting anyone, plus not to many people knew of their apartment. It either had to be S.H.I.E.L.D. at their door. Natasha opened the door to see Barney. Clint’s older brother.

  
“Hello Barney, how are you?”

  
“I am good. I just wanted to see how Clint is doing. I haven’t see him in a while.”

  
“Clint is doing okay, he’s just got over a fever and he’s resting now. Would you like to come in?”

  
Barney stood there quietly for a few moments.

  
“No, I’ll let him rest. Just let him know I stop by to see him when he wakes up.”

  
“Okay I will let him know. Thank you for stopping by. I will let him know when he wakes.”

  
Barney left. Natasha watched as Barney when he left Natasha went back to reading her book. She was halfway through her current book she was reading.

  
“Nat, come to bed.” Clint soft voice said.

  
Natasha could feel his breath on her ear. It felt warm. Natasha’s eyes fluttered open. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She didn’t realized she had fallen asleep.

  
“What time is it?” Natasha sleepy voice asked.

  
“It’s 9 o’ clock.” Clint replied.

  
“It’s that late already.”

  
“Yes it is. Come to bed.”

  
“Okay.” Natasha replied.

  
Clint gently picked her up and carried her to bed.

  
Natasha had to admit Clint was a little warm at the moment. She wondered if Clint had a fever. She knew if he did he would tell her. Once they got settle down Clint wrapped her arm around her waist and he pulled her closer.


End file.
